James William
Early Life Personality James was compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a gentleman. He was definitely seen as the 'Golden Boy' and he had the admiration and respect of the entire town of Salem. In his human years, when it came to love and romance. James was liked, admired by and popular with women. He was seen to be chivalrous, gallant, romantic, well-mannered, courteous and polite, traits which made Adamaris fall deeply for with James In regards to Adamaris, James was much harder to get and challenging unlike Charles, who persistently chased and pursued Adamaris as much as possible. James was seen to be happy, optimistic, light-hearted, playful, mischievous and naive. He was also seen as athletic, dutiful, respectful, intelligent, scholarly, noble, chivalrous and even-tempered.James was also a bit idealistic when it came to love and romance, even naive at times. This is evident in James when he very quickly and easily became infatuated and fell in love with Adamaris, which is evidence of his youthfulness, naivety and simplicity. Appearance James is a very captivating and handsome man, 5'11" in height, and has a lanky, yet muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly in the fourth season, with mezmerising, hazel brown eyes. His facial features are divine and angelic - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his late twenties or early thirties, somewhere between 27 - 30. James in the present day is very much well-dressed. His boy-next-door esque wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. As a human, he wore more simplistic clothing, along with the other males in his family. But after a 100 years it seems he upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. James has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. As a human he wore it long, but by the 12th century he wore it shorter and also wore some facial hair. His hair does not appear to have changed much in style by the 15th century, only a bit shorter. As a 21st-century man, James maintains a much shorter style for a cleaner look, suggesting along with his attire a man of refined tastes. Powers & Abilities Pathokinesis Because he was charismatic as a human, James can sense and change the emotions of others as a witch, though he must be careful not to constantly manipulate those around him, so as not to create a false reality of others simply feeling what he wants them to feel. His gift is one of few that can affect Rose without getting blocked by her mental shield, because his power can actually influence people's feelings rather than create an illusion. He mainly uses it to calm down people who have been angered, to end a situation peacefully. Although his power is useful, the mood he inflicts only lasts for as long as his targets are within his range.